1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool cabinet, and more particularly to a tool cabinet with a device for hanging tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool cabinet is used for storing tools and has many drawers for that propose. A conventional tool cabinet has a top surface that can serve as a work surface. However, it can become difficult to work on the limited area of the top surface as tools begin to clutter the work area. The tools stored in the drawers can be taken out to be used and then returned, but this can cause inconvenience.
Thus, a real need exists for a tool cabinet that is convenient to use as a work surface and for storage.